Por una noche
by AnjaraKenobi
Summary: Obi Wan x OC El maestro necesitaba descansar. Le estaba prohibido, pero la necesitaba a ella. Aunque no menos de lo que ella le necesitaba a él. Así que por una noche, olvidaron el incierto destino de la República. ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIÉN ESTÁ EN WATTPAD, PERO SOY LA MISMA AUTORA, ESCRIBO EN AMBAS PLATAFORMAS.


Obi Wan Kenobi paseaba por las calles de la ciudad rápido, sin mirar hacia ningún sitio en concreto, pero sabiendo perfectamente a qué lugar se dirigía. El maestro jedi se apartó el cabello, que había ido dejando crecer, mientras resoplaba pensando en lo que se le venía encima. Llevaba una semana tremendamente ocupada. Su padawan, Anakin Skywalker, estaba cada vez más arisco y rebelde, y aunque no le había sacado el tema con claridad, sabía que sus sentimientos por la senadora Padme Amidala eran mucho más intensos de lo que en realidad le dejó entrever el joven cuando le preguntó sutilmente. Y para colmo de males, tenían la misión de proteger a esta senadora de los recientes intentos de asesinato que había sufrido últimamente; de hecho, recordó tocándose un cardenal en el brazo, esa misma noche habían atrapado a una cambiaformas que había protagonizado el último atentado contra la senadora. Sin embargo, había muerto alcanzada por un dardo antes de revelar que mercenario la había contratado.

Un grito de advertencia lo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. El maestro jedi se apartó de la trayectoria de un vehículo que había estado a punto de arrollarlo. Suspirando, volvió a recordar los recientes ataques. Su desarrollada conexión con la Fuerza le advertía de que aquello sólo era el comienzo de algo mucho peor. Por eso mismo, el joven maestro jedi se dirigió con firmeza a una puerta casi camuflada entre dos enormes edificios que apenas dejaban espacio entre ellos y tocó con decisión. Necesitaba olvidarlo todo por un breve tiempo. Necesitaba despejarse, soltar las preocupaciones y la tensión, y sentir; aunque fuera una mentira, que el peso de todo aquello no descansaba sobre sus hombros. En resumen, la necesitaba a ella.

La puerta emitió un pitido y se abrió lentamente, y el joven maestro entró cerrando rápidamente tras él. Inspiró profundamente, llenando los pulmones con ese suave aroma a vainilla que lo cautivó desde que sus caminos se cruzaron, y sonriendo, se giró para ver a su ángel personal. Aunque quizá el término ángel no fuese el más adecuado.

La joven lo observaba recostada en el marco de la puerta. Su postura podría parecer casual para cualquiera que no la conociese, hasta despreocupada, pero no para él. Sabía perfectamente que estaba muy estudiada. Ella nunca se movía sin pensar. Su cabello moreno estaba recogido en un millar de finas trencitas, y a su vez semirrecogido en su nuca, quedándose así a la altura de sus hombros y enmarcando una cara de piel pálida como la porcelana, en el que destacaban sus enormes ojos avellana y sobre todo, su boca. Aquellos labios finos y rosados que esbozaban ahora mismo una sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

"Hola, Ben" murmuró la joven. Su voz era como campanillas de cristal meciéndose al viento: perfecta. Preciosa. Musical. Sólo ella lo llamaba Ben. Al principio le molestaba, pero acabó sintiéndose más y más cómodo con el, hasta que se convirtió en su segundo nombre, su nombre privado, el que sólo usaba con ella.

"Hola, Anjara" levantó su mirada, encontrándose con la de la chica. Los ojos azules grisáceos de Ben se fundieron con los avellana, y ambos se dirigieron hacia el otro, andando lentamente. Cuando se encontraron en el centro de la habitación sin embargo, no se atrevieron a tocarse, simplemente siguieron mirándose a los ojos. Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que era aquello, y también que estaba condenado al fracaso. El maestro jedi no podía casarse, ni formar una familia, ni tener siquiera un lazo formal, puesto que sus sentimientos debían ser lo último para él, y Anjara lo sabía. Además, incluso sin todos aquellos problemas, se llevaban ocho años de diferencia. Ella acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad mientras que el ya iba por la mitad de la veintena. En definitiva, una relación complicada. Pero aún así se resistían a renunciar el uno al otro; se querían. Aunque estuviera prohibido, y condenado al fracaso, se querían.

Anjara sonrió al joven jedi y le indicó con un gesto que se sentara en el sofá. Una vez allí, sirvió dos copas de un espeso líquido y se sentó a su lado. "Dime, ¿qué está pasando? Sólo vienes a verme cuando te marchas una temporada o cuando todo va mal." "Ambas cosas. Están ocurriendo muchos atentados contra las vidas de los senadores, y esto sólo es la punta del iceberg. No sé cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que me envíen a una misión, y...necesitaba verte."

Obi Wan apartó la vista y se bebió su copa de un trago. Anjara simplemente sonrió y dejó la suya sobre la mesa. "Ven. Estarás cansado." La joven lo guió hacia otra habitación, en la que había una enorme bañera con agua caliente. Con un sensual movimiento, se deshizo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, y mirándole fijamente, empezó a soltar la túnica del maestro jedi, que no podía quitar su mirada del cuerpo de su joven acompañante.

Obi Wan tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, sin embargo, cuando se recuperó de la agradable sorpresa también contribuyó a desnudar a Anjara. Ambos se metieron rápidamente en la bañera, y el maestro jedi suspiró de placer al sentir el agua caliente relajando sus músculos, mientras una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en su rostro.

Anjara sonrió y se acercó nadando lentamente al joven jedi, abrazándole y reposando la cabeza en su pecho. "Te he echado de menos" reconoció en voz baja, un susurro apenas audible que sin embargo Ben escuchó. Al maestro se le ensanchó la sonrisa y apretó a la chica contra su pecho, manteniendo el abrazo unos minutos interminables. Finalmente, Anjara se separó y cogió una mezcla de aceites, con los que empezó a masajear la espalda del jedi, que solo podía suspirar de placer mientras se dejaba hacer.

Cuando llevaban diez minutos de masaje, la joven empezó a repartir tiernos besos por los hombros de Ben. Cuando sintió los labios de Anjara en su espalda, él se giró sin poder contenerse más y la besó mientras la acercaba todo lo posible a su cuerpo. Lo volvía loco, desde la primera vez que la vio. Nunca tenía bastante de aquel aroma a vainilla, ni de la suavidad de su cuerpo, ni de sus miradas. Nunca tenía suficiente de ella. Ella le pasó las manos por el cuello, acariciando sus hombros y su pelo, mientras que Ben apretaba su cintura y recorría su espalda con sus manos. El beso se intensificó, ambos peleaban con la lengua del otro mientras perdían el aire. Finalmente, Anjara se dio por vencida, separándose para coger aire, mientras que el joven jedi sonriendo por su victoria empezó a repartir pequeños besos y mordiscos por el cuello y las orejas de la joven, que gemía en sus brazos. Sólo Ben conseguía que la chica abandonara su fría coraza y se abandonara a él. Sabía que era el único para ella, al igual que Anjara era la única dueña de sus sentimientos.

Con la joven en brazos, Obi Wan se levantó y salió de la bañera, yendo rápido hacia la cama que ambos conocían tan bien. Allí dejó con delicadeza a Anjara, pero sin separarse ni un instante de ella: colocándose encima cubrió el esbelto cuerpo de la joven con besos y mordiscos, saboreando cada centímetro de su suave piel, y escuchando los gemidos de ella que lo volvían cada vez más loco. Anjara sólo podía arquearse y suplicar por más, mientras acariciaba y besaba a su Ben. Cada vez se desataban más y más. Sus cuerpos se entrelazaban perfectamente sincronizados, y el sudor recorría ambos cuerpos, que estaban inmersos en un mar de placer, sin preocuparse por nada ni nadie. La situación podía ser difícil, pero en aquel momento, sólo existían ellos dos.

El maestro jedi abrió los ojos por la mañana. Se sentía relajado, feliz, tranquilo, y acarició la espalda de Anjara, que se giró lentamente en la cama y lo besó, pegándose a su cuerpo. Obi Wan sonrió recordando las veces que habían hecho el amor esa noche, y la abrazó enredando sus dedos en las trenzas de la joven. Un pequeño droide les llevó un frugal desayuno a la cama, y ambos comieron entre sonrisas cómplices y juegos. Sin embargo, el momento de la despedida estaba cada vez más cerca y ambos lo sabían. Cuando Ben dio el último bocado a su pan tostado, Anjara suspiró y se levantó de la cama, estirándose antes de cubrir su desnudez, y regalándole de paso al maestro una imagen que no olvidaría hasta que se volvieran a ver.

Cuando recuperó el control de sus actos, Obi Wan se vistió rápidamente maldiciendo por no poder quedarse allí un par de horas más. O días, o semanas. Se dirigió hasta la puerta seguido por la joven, y una vez allí, se giró para contemplarla por última vez, intentando grabar sus delicados rasgos a fuego en su mente. Se besaron intensamente una última vez, y mientras abría la puerta escuchó la suave voz de Anjara "Vuelve." Él sonrió, la miró a los ojos y le susurró "Sabes que volveré. Siempre volveré a ti, porque eres el motivo de mi existencia." Y tras un fugaz roce en sus labios, el maestro jedi se marchó apresuradamente.

Ambos suspiraron. Ya se echaban de menos, y sólo habían pasado segundos desde que estuvieron juntos. Pero aguantarían, hasta la próxima vez que se vieran, porque siempre habría otro encuentro, otra noche. Se querían.


End file.
